A textile web from which elastically stretchable closures can be stamped has base layers each consisting of a nonwoven textile, as well as an elastic strip that is laminated between the base layers that forms an elastically stretchable section of the diaper closure. The base layers are wider in the direction of stretch than the laminated elastic strip and are connected with each other at overlapping attachment ends that are therefore not significantly elastic. One of the inelastic attachment ends of each closure is used for fastening to a diaper, and the other inelastic attachment end for attaching a fastener. A fastener can be in particular a patch with hooks or loops that forms part of a hook-and-loop fastener assembly.
From DE 10 2004 035 042, diaper closures are known with the described characteristics, as well as a method for the production of a textile web from which the described closures can be cut by stamping. The diaper closures can be formed as strips or can have the form of so-called elastic ears that are each wider at the attachment end attached to the diaper than at the opposite attachment end carrying the fastener. Large forces are transmitted by the fastener of a hook-and-loop fastener assembly to the diaper closure. For even transmission of force to the diaper fastener, the attachment ends must be resistant to bending and withstand as high a tensile strength as possible. In relation to their attachment ends, the known diaper closures are still in need of improvement.